


Starving Faithful

by gayunsolved



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is a mess and a half thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Everyone in the Grumps office knew the way Ross was. He was a sadist by nature, always luxuriating in making Mario Maker levels guaranteed to make Arin throw a controller, and making puns atrocious enough that even Dan, the peaceful grump, seethed. But only two people in the office knew that for Ross, under that solid mantle of sadism was a layer of molten masochism. And he was one of them.





	1. I Plead the Fifth on All of This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Take Me To Church by Hozier. This fic has been lying around my computer forever, and it's not even done yet. The real smut is yet to come, but I swear I'm working on it. 
> 
> Grumps, don't interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Kaleidoscope Eyes by Panic! at the Disco.

Everyone in the Grumps office knew the way Ross was. He was a sadist by nature, always luxuriating in making Mario Maker levels guaranteed to make Arin throw a controller, and making puns atrocious enough that even Dan, the peaceful grump, seethed. But only two people in the office knew that for Ross, under that solid mantle of sadism was a layer of molten masochism. Only two people knew how much he wanted to be punished, how desperate he was to be used and misused until he was begging for mercy. Only two people. And he was one of them.

 

**~**

 

The first time that Barry met Ross, he was drawn almost magnetically to the Australian, in ways beyond physicality. The sharp wit and quick tongue of the small man grabbed Barry by the wrist and dragged him into a whirlwind of swears and animation and visceral excitement. He found himself unable to concentrate on his editing when Ross was lounging in the chair next to him. He was inefficacious in video games when he could feel the heat of Ross’ body beside his own on the Grump couch. Being demure by nature, Barry kept his affections under wraps, content to make inconsequential dick jokes and eat sushi with Ross. 

It wasn’t until months into their increasingly intimate friendship when Ross made an offhand jape that engulfed Barry’s guts in flames. They were animating together, Ross chattering incessantly about some game he’d been playing on Steam Train. “And, then, I was like, suck a fucking dick, and Arin goes ‘You already do that,’” Ross offhanded, a characteristic smirk gracing his delicate features. Barry forced a laugh, making every effort not to think about Ross’ pale pink lips stretched wide around the shaft of his cock. Heat crept into his cheeks, and he thanked his lucky stars that Ross was looking down at his tablet. “And I told him to shut up, and he just kept going on about all the stuff he knows I’m into,” Ross babbled. “Like, I don’t know how the fucker even  _ knows _ that I’m so into bondage but-” Ross clapped a hand over his mouth immediately, realizing a second too late the words that had tumbled off his tongue. There were jokes that could pass as jokes, but the seriousness felt like crossing a line. Barry nearly choked. His tongue suddenly felt thick in his mouth and he swallowed hard.

 

“You…” Barry trailed off. “You, uh, that’s…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ross nearly shouted. “I’m going, I’m sorry, I should go.”

 

**~**

 

Late on a Saturday morning, a few days later, Barry woke up in a cold sweat, grey sheets untucked and wrapped around him like a clingy lover. He blinked several times, grasping for the last unraveling strands of the dream he had just been having. Behind his eyelids, images of Ross decorated with a blindfold and silk cord flashed and disintegrated far too soon. “Oh, Jesus,” Barry whispered out loud, flooded with the molten hot realization that he was dreaming about his best friend like a sick teenager. He untangled himself from the sweat slicked sheets, skin suddenly feeling overly sensitive. Barry was infinitely lucky that Dan was spending all day with Arin and Brian in the studio, demoing several new Starbomb tracks. He ran the shower, stepping in quickly as he discarded the boxers he slept in. The freezing water sobered him slightly, but the itch of desire still crawled insatiably under his skin. Willing himself to normalize the vision in his head, he allowed a quick thought to the delicious contrast burgundy silk rope would provide to Ross’ cream coloured skin. Maybe thinking this way wasn’t the end of the world. But his mind, like a distracted child, quickly wandered beyond the idea, soon fixating on an even more inviting image of Ross, body stretched taut on Barry’s duvet, eyes leaking tears and mouth a damp cherry red, overflowing with desperate pleas and moans. His cursed brain only kept adding to the image, gorging Barry on filthy fantasies until he could take no more. Shaking himself and ignoring the uncomfortable heat weighing heavy in his groin, Barry turned off the cold water, letting the last droplets catch on the thick strands of his hair. 

 

It wasn’t exactly that Barry had been ignoring Ross since his accidental confession. It just happened that the two didn’t cross paths at all, both busy with their various projects. It just happened that Ross made a point to leave the room whenever Barry ambled in, just as it happened that Barry turned his headphones up whenever Ross spoke. All circumstantial, really. And it wasn’t exactly that Barry was counting the moments since the encounter, desperate to tell someone, anyone, about his fantasies. 10 days, 4 hours, 11 minutes. Approximately. Barry wasn’t counting, per say, but he was absolutely famished for the attention. He could barely focus on the screen in front of him, where hours of footage to be watched and edited stared up at him. Closing his eyes against the brightness of the screen, and letting the game music dull his boredom, Barry nearly missed Ross talking to him. “Shit, sorry, Ross,” Barry mumbled, pausing the inconsequential sound in his headphones. “What’d you say?”

 

“I was just asking if you wanted anything if I go out to get lunch,” Ross said, his voice an equal balance of practiced indifference and unmasked nervous energy. 

 

“Oh, uh,” Barry faltered, desperately wanting to prolong the conversation, seeing as it was the first with Ross in far too long. “I’ll come with you...if that’s okay with you, of course...if you wanted to go alone…”

 

“It...it’s fine with me. Just, uh, finish what you’re doing, and...” Ross trailed off, but Barry got the point.


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from For Baltimore by All Time Low.

It was a little after 2 pm, and Barry could feel the Los Angeles heat enveloping his body as he and Ross drank iced coffee outside a cafe Ross had chosen. The sun was playing hide and seek among the clouds, but the humidity was undeniable, making sweat drip down Barry’s back under his flannel. Ross had his feet up on the arm of Barry’s chair in an attempt to disguise his growing panic. Abandoning all shyness in favour of clearing the stuffy silence, Barry cleared his throat. “Ross,” he began, immediately wishing he hadn’t. Ross eyed him cautiously. Neither man was entirely sure what to say. “Ross,” Barry repeated, this time with more force, causing Ross to tense noticeably. “We have to talk one of these days, or I’m going to lose my mind. I’ve replayed the same conversation in my head endlessly, we need to talk.” Ross nodded. His lip was trapped between his teeth. Barry was instantly torn between crying and pulling Ross into a kiss. He did neither, however, waiting breathlessly for Ross to reply.

 

“I know, Bear,” Ross muttered finally, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run away…”

 

“S’okay, Ross, I would have, too. But, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, really.”  


 

Ross bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting out what he wanted to say, desperately trying to keep his cool, but the words raced out anyway. “I kept thinking about you all that time, y’know.” Pink tongue swiping over red lips. “Maybe I’m out of line for fantasizing, so I’m sorry, I should have just talked to you...I just...got lost in my head…”

 

“You’re okay,” Barry said with a knowing nod. “You’re not out of line. We’re toeing the same line.”

 

Ross flushed a deep crimson. The colour spread to his ears and down his neck, and Barry could only imagine that it painted his chest the same shade. He pushed that thought aside. For several immeasurable moments, neither man spoke, each grasping at the words to express his own emotions. Finally, it was Ross who broke the silence. “We need to talk, but not here. Now.” And with his usual energy suddenly recharged, Ross grabbed Barry by the sleeve and dragged him into his world of electric movement. 

**~**

Barry had never actually been in a position of dominance before, but he was quick to learn and eager to be of use to Ross. After several hours of nervous negotiation and blurted confessions, Barry had learned more than he could ever have imagined about Ross, despite the fact that the two were best friends. For one thing, Ross was obsessed with the muddy combination of pleasure and pain that came with masochism. On another note, the word ‘daddy’ tended to slip from his mouth when he was most vulnerable. Although Barry had given little thought to that specific kink in the past, it was suddenly undeniably arousing, especially coming from Ross. Barry had let his fair share of weaknesses slip, too, just to make the playing field level. Ross now knew that Barry had an affinity for leaving marks to prove his lover to be his property, a concept Ross ate up with great enthusiasm. This made a great deal of sense, seeing as Ross knew that Barry was intensely possessive in general. It started little fires under Ross’ skin to think about belonging to Barry, being his and only his. Barry also explained, after a good bit of coaxing on Ross’ part, that he was an audiophile, getting off on filthy words and desperate sounds. Ross, being loud in all aspects of life, noted that kink with great excitement. The prolonged discussion between the two following their conversation over iced coffee concluded with Ross in Barry’s lap, alternating between kissing the other man and speaking. “This is more than just…” Ross hungrily purred into Barry’s mouth. “More than just sex, right?” The two mouths collided without grace, succumbing to lust. “You’ll be my boyfriend, right, Bear?” Barry nodded, his heart fit to burst and his body burning low and sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow with updates. The real good gay shit will come next chapter, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Comment or something, idk. Send me prompts/ideas for more rubberdoop and shipgrumps stuff on tumblr @dansbigcat!
> 
> Love,  
> the author


End file.
